Why You No Like Oreo's!
by Joja-Lee
Summary: In which Sakura is horrified to find out that Sasuke does not like Oreos. Oneshot. Short.


**Just a short one-shot I came up with while eating Oreo's, and thinking to myself that they're not as good as everybody says they are, and thinking that Sasuke would not like them at all. I think he'd rather a mint chocolate biscuit, because they're not really sweet, more minty and rich. **

* * *

Sakura lay on her stomach on top of Naruto's bed licking the white cream off an Oreo. Naruto sat in his beanbag playing on his X-box 360, trying to beat the high score that Sasuke had made just moments ago on his new game, and Sasuke sat in the other bean bag beside him on his laptop doing God knows what.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke, still licking the cream off her Oreo.

"Neh, Sasuke, what're ya' doin' ?." She asked the stoic, black haired boy.

"Hn, nothing." He answered her, not looking up from the screen of his laptop.

Sakura stared at him with a pout on her face. He was always so cold; he really needed to lighten up sometimes.

"Nehh, why don't ya' have an Oreo Sasuke?" She asked him, holding out an Oreo.

"No thank you."

Sakura's eyebrow arched; how could he refuse a heavenly Oreo?

"Eh? 'Why not Sasuke?'" She asked.

"Simple, they taste like crap."

A look of horror formed across Sakura's face. Crap? _Crap? CRAP?_

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted from the bed, dropping her Oreo. "How can you say Oreos taste like _crap?_"

"Because they do." Sasuke answered coolly.

Sakura laid there facing Sasuke with her mouth wide open and her eyes as large as saucepans.

"They, they, huh, wah, ah?" Sakura couldn't even get the words out her mouth; she was so surprised that someone didn't like Godly Oreos. She quickly sat up and stared at the stoic Uchiha. She kept staring at him with wide eyes for over a minute until Sasuke turned his head to look at her, upon seeing her face he raised an eyebrow in question.

Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again and spoke.

"You're deranged."

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and turned back to his glowing computer screen.  
Sakura sat in her place completely astonished; how could someone not like Oreos? They were delicious, with two round chocolate biscuits put together by white cream that tasted like pure bliss.  
'Maybe he just doesn't like them by themselves?' She thought.

"Hey, Sasuke," she spoke up, "milk, do you like Oreos with milk?"

"No." He answered her as soon as she asked.

'Eh?,' Sakura thought, 'quick reaction, but, but, how could he not like them with milk, they're even better with milk!'

"What about deep fried?" She asked next.

Sasuke's nose crinkled. "Definitely, not."

'Okay, can't blame him for that.'

"What about in ice-cream?" She asked this time.

"Nope."

"What about Oreo cheesecake?"

"No."

"Oreo chocolate pie?"

"Nope."

"Oreo cupcakes?"

"Nope."

"Oreo milkshake?"

"Nope."

"Oreo pancakes?"

"Nope."

"Oreo truffles?"

"No."

"Oreo pizza?"

"No-, okay, now you're just making things up." Sasuke said turning to Sakura.

"Am not, I read about these recipes on a blog!" She said back defensively.

"Sure."

"So you don't like Oreos in anyway or form?" She asked from the bed.

"Sakura; I do not like Oreos in any way or form, the end."

Sakura sat back in defeat. 'Sasuke, you truly are a weird child.' She thought with a pout.  
She reached for her mobile phone from Naruto's bedside table and began to text the whole gang of her findings.

_Send to: __Sai,Ino,Chouji,Shikamaru,Hinata,Kiba,Shino,Lee,Neji,TenTen,Gaara,Kankuro,Temari,Suigetsu,Juugo,Karin,KakaSen_

_Subject: Sasuke and Oreo's_

_News just in, Sasuke doesn't like Oreo's? Wut is this blasphemy? Who else thinks this is ridiculous? -At Naruto's_

Sakura quietly put her phone under her lap so that Sasuke wouldn't notice that she was the one that let the news out, although really if anyone came knocking it would be obvious as to who was the one who had gossiped about it. Suddenly her phone vibrated and she quickly flipped it open to already find two messages in reply.

_(2) New Messages_

_From: Lee_

_Subject: Sasuke and Oreo's_

_Huuuh? How un-youthful! Oreo's are the best biscuits around, to not like them! Sasuke is indeed un-youthful! (OwO)_

* * *

_From: Shikamaru _

_Subject: Sasuke and Oreo's _

_Really Sakura? Is this worth texting everybody about? You women and your gossip (¬_¬) _

* * *

_To: Shikamaru_

_Subject: Whatever_

_Oh whatever Shikamaru, hey, Ino and I have gossip on you too, so you better be careful  
(^-^)V_

Sakura's phone vibrated again as soon as she sent her message to Shikamaru.

* * *

_(3) New Messages_

_From: Chouji_

_Subject: Sasuke and Oreo's_

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? THAT FREAK! _

* * *

_From: TenTen_

_Subject: Sasuke and Oreo's_

_Ehhh, he doesn't seem like an Oreo person anyway~ he's probs' into dark chocolate or something _

* * *

_From: Sai_

_Subect: Sasuke and Oreo's_

_Even _I _like Oreo's, and I'm Sai. _

* * *

Sakura closed her phone and put it back under her. A sudden _ding _alerted her to Sasuke's phone that sat beside him. He had just gotten a message.  
'Great, now he's going to be pissed at me.' She thought, moving back.

Sasuke opened his mobile to find five new messages.

_From: Ino_

_Subject: -_

_OMG SASUKE? You don't like Oreo's? Wuts wrong with you? They're so nice though! (OwO)_

* * *

_From: Kakashi_

_Subject: -_

_Well Sasuke, there goes my plan on treating you Sakura and Naruto to Cookies and milk after tutoring haha~ __（＾_____＾）_

* * *

_From: Juugo_

_Subject: ?_

_What are Oreo's Sasuke? (.O.') _

* * *

_From: Neji_

_Subject: -_

_Don't worry, I'm not too fond of Oreo's myself _

* * *

_From: Kiba_

_Subject: ?_

_(1) Image attached_

_Why U no like oreo's Sasuke? _

Sasuke closed his phone and slowly looked towards Sakura. Sakura pretended to be interested in Naruto beating up a muscly man on the TV screen as she noticed Sasuke's stare.

"Sakura."

Sakura jolted at the sound of his cold voice then turned to him and gave him an innocent smile.  
"Yes Sasuke?"

"Why are people texting me about Oreo's?"

Sakura gulped.  
"Uh, I uh, have no idea…" she said, rubbing her neck.

"Where's your phone?" he asked.

"Nowhere." She answered all too quickly.

Sasuke stared at her for a while. He was annoyed that he was going to get more messages, possibly from the whole of Konoha, for the rest of the day.

"I guess you won't mind," he said after a minute of silence, staring, and cowering from Sakura, "if I text everybody about your hidden stash of yaoi doujinshi?"

Sakura's eyes went wide. "How do you know about that?" She quickly covered her mouth as soon as she spoke.

Sasuke smirked. He knew finding that secret draw would be good blackmail for later use.

Sakura leaped off of the bed and swiped Sasuke's phone.

"Hey!" He yelled half out of annoyance and half surprise; he had never seen Sakura move so quickly.

Sakura ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. Sasuke got up, much to his annoyance, and started after her, leaving an oblivious Naruto to his game.

_Meanwhile _

Itachi sat at the table, casually dunking an Oreo into his glass of milk. Kisame, Deidara and Hidan walked into the room and stopped at the sight of Itachi.

"EW, you actually like that shit Itachi? !" Yelled Hidan.

Kisame looked as if he was going to be sick and Deidara just shook his head with a disgusted look upon his face.

"Man, wait until I tell Kakuzu and the others about this crap! Not even TOBI likes those things!" He yelled pointing at Itachi's soggy, crumbling Oreo.

'This is why I can't enjoy nice things.' Thought Itachi disappointedly.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, tell me if you liked it or not with a review :) Should I write more stuff like this? (Just without the Oreo's, haha). **


End file.
